Just Like A Cigarette
by Rayne Silverwood
Summary: Another Ministry function, another glass of sub par wine. Harry runs into an odd person running the coat room and stops for a chat. H/D, Epilogue comliant


t's Just Like A Cigarette  
>by<br>Dragon_Badfaith

Harry stood outside the crowded Hall on the balcony of the Ministry's latest property used for these purposes. He was leaning on the wall, on hand tugging on the belt loop of his pants while the other went to bring the fag that hung out of his mouth and out so he could send the smoke spiraling into the cold night air.  
>The low murmur of voices and the faint sound of the stringed instruments that this type of affair called for. Same as the dress robes and attire that Harry had sported for most of the evening. The robe lay at his feet in a crumpled pile, collecting dirt and dew in the wet London air. He was enjoying his solitude to a point. The world had calmed down about it's "savior" over the last few years. Unlike the first fifteen years after the second defeat of Voldemort. This was one of those events that still corresponded his name simultaneously with the word peace and all the nifty little things that came with it. His dress shirt was wrinkled and the tie he had sported was now half undone and hung loosely from around his neck.<br>He brought the cig back to his mouth to fill it once more with the poison it craved. He knew he shouldn't be smoking but he had nothing to really worry about except seeing his children when they finally got out of school to terrorize his home again. Why they didn't spend more time at their mothers made him wonder just how much they relied on him.  
>Not wanting to go down the road that Ginny's name tried to drag him down he wrenched his thoughts along another line. Maybe another of his vices needed to be added into his body. Flicking the fag out and watching it fall to the ground, it's life light disappears as if he cast Avada Kedavara on it. Shaking his mind from that particular line of thought he turned and walked up the stairs and back through the ornate doors that lead to the celebrations.<br>'Hn, celebrations all this party is, is an excuse to mingle the most powerful and influential members of society so the politicians can butter them up to getting more money and more support for their bills. The dancing here is an entirely different sort then you would think.' Snorting at his own thoughts he snatched a flute of wine from a passing waiter and weaved his way between clusters of headache inducing beating around the bush. Looking hopefully for a familiar face and finding none he sighed and made it to the other side of the room where he made himself leaning against the wall and observing all the players in their arena.  
>Noticing the Minister talking with two of the Senior Aurors and the Head of the DMLE. The new minister, even though he was younger than even Harry himself was a very well rounded and well informed man and it seemed as if he would be playing this political game until the time he died, and at the same level that Dumbledore had. It was much easier to manipulate people when they had no idea you were doing it, and when they believed it was their idea in the first place.<br>So much easier. He smirked in a way that would have made Severus Snape very proud and took another sip of his wine. It was white and dry, and not at all satisfying. He looked at the glass in his hand and shook his head. The ministry had always been cheap but this was just unacceptable. Transferring his gaze from the clear stem in his hand to the watch on his wrist, noting the late time he smiled wide.  
>'Finally. I can leave and not feel too guilty. After all this is my party, and I wouldn't want to disappoint them.' Shaking his head so that his long bangs hung just barely to one side he set the flute down on the table on his way out the door. He handed his ticket to the boy behind the counter, who looked remarkably familiar.<br>"This may sound quite odd. But who is your father?" Harry asked the blonde boy who had very sharp features but beautiful brown soulful eyes.  
>"Draco Malfoy, Potter. And don't think you can seduce poor Hyperion here. I think he is a little young, even for your taste." A sharp elegant voice broke through the din of noise behind him. He turned to find Draco in almost the state he was in, except he was sure Draco looked better than he did.<br>"Ah, so I was right then. He has your arrogant eyebrows." Harry said looking the older Malfoy over. Draco was still taller than him. His thin yet muscled throat showed off his adam's apple as it bobbed up and down once. "Though I haven't seen you or any of your children in a while it still is apparent."  
>"What ever do you mean Potter?" Draco said, shaking his loose bangs out of his eyes with a small shake of his head.<br>"You haven't changed much, Draco. But your wealth is apparent as always. So why is your son working?" Harry was wondering exactly what was happening.  
>"Well, to put it lightly Harry, it's non of your goddamned business. But all Malfoy heirs and children are sent to work because it shows us what we will never have to do." Draco sniffed and turned his nose in the air. The teen behind the counter smirked as he cleared his throat, and at that moment unbeknownst to him, looked exactly like his father had at his age.<br>"Mr. Potter. Your jacket," he handed it over to Harry and then turned to his father. "Father, stop being such a prat." Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Hyperion was telling his father off. Was telling Draco Malfoy off. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.  
>"Hyperion. We will speak of this when I get home." Draco said firmly to his sun and spun to walk away when Harry grabbed his wrist.<br>"Wait, Malfoy." Harry said trying to catch his breath. "Would you mind accompanying me to get something stronger than the vinegar they are trying to pass as wine?"  
>Draco's sudden intake of breath should have surprised Harry, but it didn't.<br>"W..what?" Draco said in a small voice. "Don't you have to get home to the little Weaslett?" Draco's eye were wide for a moment before falling into a glare.  
>"No, Gin and I went our separate ways a few years ago." Harry said simply. "And I would like to only share a drink with one of the few people I can talk to about the events at the end of the war with out them going all shaky and half out of their mind either with pity or with memories." Harry said slowly and clearly looking into Draco's eyes.<br>"Okay then Potter. Hyperion, my jacket." Draco called and held his hand out without looking at his son. The aforementioned jacket was placed in his hand and he nodded to Harry.  
>"Well then, let's go. I know of a classy pub not to far from here." Harry said starting to walk out the door. Draco stopped a few steps behind him.<br>"Oh no, if we are drinking and talking we are not going to a pub. We can have a nice chat in my study at Malfoy Manor." Draco said taking the few steps to catch up to Harry. Harry tilted his head to the side before shaking it.  
>"I can't go there, sorry. How about my place? It won't be bringing up bad memories for either of us and it's secure enough." Harry said looking Draco in the eye again.<br>"Potter..." Draco sighed but then let Harry lead him out onto the street. "So where is this 'place of yours'? And you don't expect me to walk there do you?" The aforementioned arrogant eyebrow was raise in a poor imitation of Professor Snape.  
>"No I expect you to get in the car so we can go. It's not too far." Harry said pulling the keys to the car out of his pocket and unlocking the doors with the click of a button.<br>"Car? The most powerful wizard in this age, drives a muggle car?" Draco looked over the car and shook his head.  
>"Yes. I was raised by muggles and it's more comfortable than apparating or riding a broom." Harry said as he opened the door and got in. Draco followed suit, surprised by the comfort of the seats.<br>"Maybe you have a point." Draco said smirking.  
>"Oh just wait." Harry said as he put the key in the ignition and turn the car on. The soft alternative rock the came out of the speakers had Draco almost panicking.<br>"What is that?" Draco said looking at the lights on the CD player like they were going to kill him.  
>"Music. Muggle music, because it is so much better than the drivel that most wizards find passable as music. Give it a chance and it might grow on you." Harry said smirking before pulling off the curb and into the very light traffic.<br>"Grow on me? Like mold?" Draco said cocking his head to one side.  
>"It's a muggle expression. Sorry. It means you will learn to like it over time." Harry smiled as the song changed to a newer one that he had a fondness for. "This song is from a band in America. I like the lyrics." He turned it up a little and noticed the concentration on Draco's face as he made out the funny accents.<br>"It's... interesting." Draco said as he lifted his head to look at Harry after a few minutes.  
>"Well we're here." Harry said pulling up tot curb and parking. He turned off the car and hopped out of the car. Draco didn't immediately get out and Harry had to repress a smile as he noted the blonde trying to find the handle. He took pity on Malfoy and opened the door for him.<br>"That thing was trying to eat me Potter. It wouldn't let me out." Draco said glaring at the car. Harry had to suppress a laugh at the look the blondes face.  
>"You have to pull the lever to get out." Harry said smiling once his back was to Draco as he walked to his front door and unlocked it. His townhouse wasn't very large, like Grimmauld Place but it was fairly good sized and didn't take too much to take care of, he lead the way into the living room and motioned for Draco to sit.<br>"Now what?" Draco said looking over the strange things in the room.  
>"I'll be right back I have to go get my stash of the good alcohol." Harry said walking out of the room.<p>

~~*~~

Several hours, and bottles, later the duo who had once been schoolboy enemies had come to and understanding of each other. It was amazing what some good firewhiskey and a night alone could make them expose. Currently they were both shirtless, the clothes laying forgotten on the floor and Draco was trying to choke Harry with his tongue.  
>"Ah... mmm." Was all Harry could manage while trying to turn them over so he was the one on top. He finally succeed when he knocked them both off the couch and to the carpeted floor. He looked down at the slight blonde and smirked. "I've wanted to do this for years, but shhh, don't tell anyone." He giggled as he leaned down to coax the blonde into another battle of tongues. Draco's eyes were glazed over as he sighed into the kiss and scratched lightly at Harry's exposed back.<br>Draco arched up to rub his impressive hard-on into Harry's matching show of lust. Both men were reduced to puddles of feeling as the rubbed into each other. Harry paused the kissing by leaning away.  
>"The carpet sucks. Let's go up to my bed." Harry said as soberly as he could though it probably came out more along the lines of, "Capet sucks, my bed, now." Draco nodded in agreement and Harry got up as quickly as he could, which was after two tries and the help of the back of the couch. He held his hand out the the delicious looking blonde. The two fell back down but were determined to make it to the bed so the leaned on each other and every piece of furniture it took to get around the living room and down the hall to Harry's guest bedroom.<br>They had shared a moment when staring at the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house, and the master bedroom and had decided not to break their heads open. Harry shoved Draco through the door and onto the bed falling to his knees after loosing what little balance he had. He leaned and licked the first thing he saw, which was the pale expanse of Draco's lily white stomach. Harry licked again after the little noise Draco made in the back of his throat. Harry scrambled at the button that kept the trousers on Draco. He tugged it until it popped off and he subsequently got hit in the face with it. He shook his head a little and undid the zipper on Draco's pants, pulling them down in one tug and smirking at the pureblood's boldness of wearing no undergarments to an event such as the one they had attended the previous evening. Returning his thoughts to what mattered he took in the sight of Draco's manhood and licked his lips. It was so perfect and there was the tiny drop of precum the topped the delicious appendage.  
>Harry licked the little droplet off the tip and moaned a little at the taste, Draco echoing his sentiments by making a noise of his own and lifting his hips to meet the brunets eager mouth. Harry slide his mouth down the hard, soft flesh. Sucking lightly he flicked his tongue at the underside of the cock in his mouth. Playing with the little vein that ran all the way to the tip.<br>"Nnn. Potter, Suck. Now." Draco panted out as he managed to grab Harry's nest of hair and pull himself into a semblance of a sitting position. He pushed Harry's head down, clamming his cock into the back of Harry's throat and making him gag. But he pushed the feeling back and sucked on the lovely expanse of flesh that was currently seated entirely in his mouth. He hummed a little and pulled back only to be pushed back down. They repeated this beat of Harry pulling back and Draco pushing him back down. Harry's hands had worked themselves into his pants and he was stroking his own cock with short hard jerks. He moaned along with Draco as he pushed their pace to be faster. He felt Draco tense under him and knew what was coming. He moaned even as he swallowed the stream of cum that Draco pumped into his mouth as he nearly screamed out his own pleasure and exploded over his own hand.  
>He leaned back and licked his lips, looking up thought the fringe of his bangs to the body that was laying on his bed, The chest rising and falling very quickly. As the blondes breathing slowed Harry stood and dropped his pants on the floor, he would clean them up later and wiped himself off with the pants before climbing into the bed alongside the other man.<br>"Malfoy.. Draco... that was bloody brilliant." Harry said, having lost some of his drunken stupor with his release. He could see the same had happened to Draco.  
>"Po... Harry." Draco said sitting up, still completely naked and not minding it one bit. "Did you do this deliberately? Just to get me to come to bed with you?" Draco's eyes were focused on Harry's and Harry couldn't look away.<br>"Honestly? No this was not what I had planned. I had thought we would talk for a bit before either of us got fed up the other and stormed out." Harry said chuckling quietly.  
>"Well which would you have preferred if you were sober?" Draco asked, still looking at Harry with his clear grey eyes that seemed as if they were piercing through Harry's soul.<br>"This." Harry said as he leaned up and kissed Draco's lips lightly.  
>"Me too..." Draco said quietly before laying back down and pulling Harry closer to him.<p>

When morning light woke the duo they made their way into the kitchen and Harry started the coffee for himself and boiling water for Draco.  
>"How can you drink that sludge?" Draco said wrinkling his nose at the strong aroma from the coffee.<br>"I spent a few years in America. And my friends there got me hooked. I'll be back in a mo. Going to go have a fag." He said as he slipped out the back door that was located in the kitchen.  
>"Those things will kill you." Draco called after him before the door could close. Harry turned and smiled. He dropped the pack in the bin outside and opened the door.<br>"I guess I don't have to die to quickly." He said smirking.  
>"Well I guess you will have to find a better vice to keep you in line." Draco said returning the look.<br>"I can think of one or two things I would like better in my mouth than a cigarette."

~The End~ 


End file.
